The Wounds That Bind Us
by Marcia rogerts
Summary: Mira realized all the time they were saving the Bakugan, Ace understood how she felt. Now, she knew how.


The wounds that bind us

It had been two months since the destruction of King Zenoheld. Things have gone quite. Like Mira never asked him to join the Resistance, like Dan never came to Vestroia, like the last eight month never happened.

He was living in Klaus' Aquos States. He easily afford the Money, his father was one the Vestals top business men. Well he certainly couldn't afford the price now considering his father disowned him blaming him for company's economic failure after King Zenoheld's demise.

He thought of Mira. She had a lot of family issues this year, didn't she? He could still remember how her mad scientist of a father ordered Link to destroy her and how it affected her. Yet, Professor Clay died to save her daughter. And her brother returned to her which kind of shocked him. Maybe his father was the reason he thought Mira's family will never get back to her. Because he lost faith in family concept.

Mira's father was crazy though. The man was mentally sick. His father on the other hand was just greedy and selfish. On the other hand Spectra was also greedy and selfish before. So maybe Ace should keep up hope.

He needed to find somewhere else to stay now.

…

Mira rode her motorcycle to Klaus' Aquos States She parked her car and saw a middle aged man giving her a stern look. His look made her shiver. She knew who that man was. He was Ace's father. There were times she saw him in economy news regularly but not anymore. Not after Zenoheld is defeated. Mira wondered if he knew about the time Prince Hydron put Ace,Shun and Marucho into sleeping pods. Maybe if he knew he imprisoned his son, he wouldn't be so angry about cruel king's downfall. Or perhaps he knew. Perhaps the reason that he gave her threatening look was because she put his son in danger.

Mr. Grit's luxirious car went away. And Mira slowly made her way towards Ace's apartment.

The door rang.

…..

"You have a visitor, Ace" said Percival , looking to window.

Ace checked the window to see who it was. It was Mira.

And his house was a mess!

He started tidy his room as quick as possible.

His Gauntlet.

It had been broken during the heated conversation with his father. Or it would be beter to say his father broke it. He tossed it into trash can.

The door rang

…..

Ace opened the door. "Hi" he said. It felt so nice to see her again.

"Hi, Ace" said Mira. She noticed Ace was tense even if he is trying not to show it. There had been a fight, she was sure of it. Wilda and Percival greeted each other and Ace let them inside.

"I saw your father said" Mira. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine" Said Ace. But he wasn't convincing. It was because Mira understood the situation he was in. She experienced the same thing. The painful memories with her father came into her mind. The way he slowly lost his sanity because of his loyalty to Zenoheld and scientific curiosity. At least Ace's father was sane. It was good thing.

Or was it?

"No, you are not" said Mira. "But we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Ace smiled and didn't avert his eyes from Mira for one second. He seemed so vulnerable to her like that. Mira knew his father and Ace aren't at the best terms when he joined the Resistance. Still, seeing the hot-headed brawler like that hurt Mira.

"Shall I make you a coffee?"

"Like the old times?" asked Ace and smiled.

The times Resistance was about just two of them, Mira and Ace used to drink coffee and looked to stars. Mira used to feel tense then. When Baron came it was the end of tense moments. Still, remembering those old memories were comforting.

"Like the old times" Mira said and went to make coffee. She cut the coffee's package and opened the trash can. Ace's gauntlet was inside. It was broken. There had been a really bad fight.

Mira looked solemn. "We can get you a new one, don't worry. While they were drinking their coffees , they talked about their old times, adventures, silly moments and just everything. Anything but their fathers.

Mira told him that it was time for her to leave. Ace gave her hug which surprised Mira.

"Don't leave."

"Okay, I am here."


End file.
